Intentions
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: Donna and Harvey's first date is cut short... by each other. Inspired by the song "Dress"


**A/N: this is part of the m rated darvey fics blog on tumblr called "darveymficprompts"**

…

 _All of this silence and patience pining and anticipation,_ _  
_ _my hands are shaking from holding back from you_

…

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee awakens her senses, the familiar bittersweet smell bringing a smile to her lips. The gesture makes her cheeks ache- she's been doing that a lot lately, _smiling_. Before her arms reach out in habit, she knows he's not there, the empty space beside her feeling cold to the touch. _He must've woken up a while ago_ , she thinks. Stretching, Donna lets out a content sigh. The aches she hasn't felt in a long time bringing about a warmth to her cheeks.

In the single week since they consummated their relationship, they've been rather- _inseparable_. Following Mike and Rachel's wedding, she had flown back to Chicago, _Harvey in tow- much to his insistence_ , and they had packed up her things, which hadn't taken long considering most had still been in boxes. It was a good thing too, since they couldn't keep their hands off each other and proceeded to christen every room in her small new apartment.

" _This is what happens when we wait thirteen goddamn years, Donna."_ Harvey had joked, sliding out of her with a sigh as he pulled her closer to him. They lay on the floor of her living room, giggles and sighs of pleasure filling the small space while they were surrounded by boxes of her belongings.

Eventually, after they had summoned as much control as possible, they gathered her possessions and flew back to New York with an unbridled eagerness to start their new life together. Donna had yet to sell her apartment back home, so settling back into the familiar space hadn't been a difficult undertaking. Still, she had worried that leaving her new job with Jessica would've required a more grueling process, but luckily the older woman had merely smiled, understanding covering her features as she reassured Donna.

" _I had a feeling this was coming… After all, I saw the way you two snuck out of the wedding the other day. Don't think I don't have eyes, Donna."_

She had yet to settle back into Specter Litt, however. Her position as COO would be waiting for her as soon as she was moved in again in her apartment, giving her ample time to- _reconnect_ with her new boyfriend.

Donna shook her head, feet landing on the cold wood-tiled floor of his bedroom as she made her way to the bathroom, her lips quirking at the thought. Harvey Specter. Name partner. Best friend. _Boyfriend_. She briefly worried how their new status would carry over to work, seeing as how she had implanted her rule all those years ago within reason. But as she stepped into his shower, the hot water cascading down her body, she lets those fears wash away- the memories of his lips on her skin igniting a joy she never thought would come to fruition.

 _They would make it work._

…

"Those for me?" She greets him when she steps into the living space, watching as he s flips a set of pancakes, the batter sizzling when it meets the hot skillet.

His smile turns into a frown when he finally looks up to meet her, "You're dressed."

Donna smirks, "Keen observational skills, Harvey." She makes her way round the kitchen island, a pleased smile on her lips when she noticeably eyes his attire- his usual black vest and matching tie against his crips white dress shirt… and boxers.

His lips thin, placing the pancakes on top of a plate before he turns to look at her again. "I thought you would be staying in today," he murmurs, cornering her against the counter, eyeing the sight of her in a casual black and white dress.

"I told you I wanted to go back to my apartment and finish unpacking today, I'm starting to run out of clothes here."

"You know, you don't _need_ clothes," he reasons, shifting to stand closer to her.

She tilts her head in response, humor etched on her face as she watches him pouting. She _had_ spent the better part of the week staying at his apartment, greeting him with one of his dress shirts which only prompted another morning round before he had to leave for work.

" _You're_ dressed right now," she counters, playing with the tie around his neck, using it to tug him closer to her because she was a tease, and took pleasure in the way his eyes dilated at the bold move.

" _Half_ dressed," he corrects, a smirk on his lips.

"You can't keep showing up to work late, Harvey," she turns around then, reaching to grab the blue mug she had already claimed as her own and pours herself a helping of coffee. She hums in approval when the vanilla flavor meets her tastebuds. _He's good._

"It's a good thing I'm my own boss," he moves his lips to land on her exposed neck, taking advantage of his current stance to kiss her skin, tracing the visible freckles with his tongue.

" _Harvey_ ," his girlfriend warns him. It comes out half-assed, however, when her head tilts to the side on reflex and a low whine escapes her.

"Yes, dear?" His hands land on her waist, keeping her in place as he continues his ministrations.

She somehow manages to muster up enough courage and shakes him off, moving around him to stand near his island. "You're insatiable, you know that?" Donna laughs, serving herself a modest amount of pancakes along with the bacon he had fried earlier, and sits down on one of the stools.

Harvey sighs, grabbing a plate as he resigns to follow her into eating breakfast. "Thirteen years, Donna," he mutters, eyeing her playfully as he stacks his own plate with pancakes.

"So you keep reminding me," she quirks an eyebrow at him, stabbing a piece of pancake. A moan of satisfaction leaves her when the sugary delight meets her taste buds. "Do you have any more whipped cream?"

His eyes darken at her words, head tilting to the side as he watches her hiding behind a wicked smile, "No, _we rant out_."

"Oh, _right_ ," she laughs, a crimson shade creeping onto her face as memories of their night before cloud her mind. She reaches out to grab the maple syrup, settling for the other topping instead.

"We can pick some up when we go grocery shopping tomorrow." He smirks at her, taking a bite of bacon.

Her eyebrows perk up, "How _domestic._ "

He shrugs, "I just figure since you'll be spending more time here," they share a smile before he continues, "then I better stock up on more…"

"Whipped cream?" She smirks.

" _Food_." He corrects, his lips quirking in response.

Donna nods, drowning the last of her pancakes in more syrup. "Okay, well," she takes one last bite before standing up, "I'm gonna start heading out now, let you finish getting dressed without any _distractions_."

He can't help the sigh of disappointment that leaves his lips, nodding in resignation all the same. Donna shakes her head in response, a smile on her lips as she gathers her purse and walks toward his door, Harvey in tow. _The man was whipped_.

She turns to him when she opens the door, her hand coming up to fix his tie out of habit, "So, I'll come by later after you get out of work?"

Harvey waits for a beat, forehead creased in deep thought, "No," he finally responds.

Her hand slides down his tie then, face falling in confusion, _"No?"_

"I'll pick you up," his hands find their way to her waist, thumbs playing with the material of her dress, "Take you out on a date."

Donna raises her eyebrows, _"A date?"_

Harvey nods, a slow twitch of his lips mirroring her's, "Yeah, we've been- kind of _busy_ , this past week, and I don't know," he shrugs, a sudden shyness to him, "I wanted to take you out on a proper date."

She eyes him warily, a warmth settling in her chest then. Despite already being with him, in every possible and unimaginable way all the same, Harvey Specter asking her out on a date still brought about unexpected butterflies to her stomach, like a girl with her first crush.

"Okay," she agrees softly, teeth biting her lower lip.

"Yeah?" His sudden giddiness was infectious and she let out a laugh, bringing her hands up to cradle his face.

"I'm expecting the full Harvey Specter first date experience," she demands.

He hums in response, the wheels in his mind already turning with ideas, "Expect to be completely wooed, Paulsen."

Donna snorts, "I'll be the judge of that," she lifts a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, "Okay, Specter, I'll see you tonight," she leans up to give him a kiss, laughing when he reels her back in to peck her lips one more time.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he gives her a final wave goodbye, a boyish glee filling him when she returns the gesture, closing the door with a smile that matches his own.

Yeah, he was ruined.

…

Donna smoothes a few creases on her dress, twirling in front of her full length mirror one last time.

" _Damn, I'm good_ ," She compliments herself, eyeing herself from the four inch black stilettos she wears to the way her hair was donned in lose waves.

Her plans of unpacking had been postponed again when Harvey had announced that he wanted to take her out on a date. Taking a detour after leaving his condo, she had found herself in Saks, milling through rows of dresses, trying to filter out the perfect one for tonight, for their _date_. The idea still brought on a giddiness in her, and she had tried to tamper down the irrational nerves that kept bubbling up to the surface. It wasn't like they hadn't already taken the plunge, they'd had sex in about every room and surface imaginable in the past week. Still, it was a nice concept- getting dolled up, being taken out and shown off by her new boyfriend. It almost felt odd, considering she's had twelve plus years of experience in going out with Harvey. They'd gone out for celebratory drinks, anniversary dinners to commemorate the day she had gone to work with him… but tonight- it was the start of something new.

A familiar knock shakes her out of her reverie, and she takes one final look at herself in the mirror, grabbing her purse before making her way out. She pauses at her door, heaving out a breath in preparation, reminding herself _it was just Harvey._

"Hey," she greets him with a smile, eyes bright as his chocolate brown ones widen. His mouth hangs open as he takes all of her in, emerald green dress hugging her skin, a daring slit coming up to rest just below her left thigh. He swallows when he notices the plunging neckline, exposing a constellation of freckles between the valley of her breasts.

His eyes finally meet her face, a smirk adorning her red-tinted lips. "New dress?" He croaks out.

Donna bites her lip, preventing a laugh from escaping her. "Yeah, you like?"

Harvey bobs his head, jamming his hands in his pockets, as he tries to avoid gawking at her from the neck down. "It's… nice."

She tilts her head, watching as he shifts in his place right outside her door. "Nice?"

"Yeah, you know, I uh, I like the color." He gives her a sheepish grin and she rolls her eyes, an amused smile on her own. She closes her door then, locking it before turning to face him again. _"Insatiable."_ She whispers against him.

His arm drapes around her waist, drawing her closer to him as they walk toward the elevators. " _You look beautiful."_ He places a kiss on top of her head, grinning when she sends him a pleased look.

"So," Donna clears her throat as they enter the elevator, "Where are you whisking me off to?"

"It's a surprise," he turns to her when the metal doors close in front of them.

"Uh huh," she narrows her eyes.

He shakes his head, "Ye of little faith," he playfully taunts her, pecking her on the lips before the doors open again, leading her out into the night with his hand firmly clasped onto hers.

…

"This isn't Del Posto," Donna frowns once she steps out of his car, eyeing the little hole in the wall restaurant he had taken her to.

"It's not Carbone either." He affirms, walking around his car to stand next her.

" _Good,"_ she mutters, eyes rolling. The restaurant she had once mentioned to his ex was now forever ruined in her mind.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Did you expect something more…?" He motions his hands, looking from the restaurant to his date.

" _Predictable."_

Harvey smirks, stepping behind her to loop his arms around her form, "So I _did_ surprise you," he smirks, breathing into her ear.

She shivers against his touch, the thin material of her dress doing little to mask the heat emitting from his hands.

Her lips quirk, _"Maybe."_

"Stubborn woman," he whispers, planting a kiss to her temple.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing." He gives her his best innocent smile which falls short when she sends him a glare.

Donna eyes the place skeptically then. Brick walls adorned the outside, giving it a rustic feel. A green neon sign was plastered above the door reading _De Angelo's_. She bites her lip in uncertainty, taking hold of the hand her boyfriend reaches out for her to take. Taking one glance in his direction, lips wide with unsaturated excitement, she feels herself relaxing, choosing to trust his choice for the night.

…

"Wow."

"Impressed?" He smirks.

She shrugs nonchalantly, a smile playing on her lips as the maître d' begins to lead them to their table. The little hole in the wall had been given a full Narnia effect- while the outside was rustic and slightly eclectic, the inside was nothing short of a fairy tale venue. While it wasn't as elegant as Del Posto, its intimate setting made their usual place of choice pale in comparison.

Donna felt a shiver creep up her spine the moment Harvey placed his hand strategically low on her back, guiding her deeper into the restaurant. She side eyes him for a moment, watching the ghost of a playful smirk on his face. One week in, and she's barely gotten accustomed to his touch, not when they had spent the better part of the last decade avoiding any kind of physical contact.

Her eyes roam the area once more, golden lamps that adorned each table lit their path, offsetting the dimmed room with a warm glow. A mixture of red and magenta rose petals aligned each small rounded table, the only pop of color against white linen. The soft jazz that met her ears made her smile widen then, the sultry sounds reminding her of times she spent in Harvey's office late at night, listening to his father's records as they joked and reminisced.

They're led to a table on the far left side of the room, giving them ample of privacy even within the small space. What the restaurant lacked in square footage, it made up in the level of intimacy.

"So," Donna begins when they're finally left alone, menus for them to sift through sitting in front of them, "You ever going to explain how you managed to find this diamond in a rough?"

Harvey chuckles at her expected look, "Well, that's for me to know…"

She lifts an eyebrow in his direction, "And for me to pry it out of you? Because we both know that's what's going to happen here."

"Oh, really? And how exactly do you plan on… _prying_ it out of me?" He inquires in a voice half an octave lower.

They were venturing onto dangerous territory then, she knew. It hadn't taken long for them to realize that any type of vocalized tease between them now would only land them on the nearest horizontal surface.

And yet, as she discreetly slips off one Louis Vuitton heel, letting her foot grace the edge of his leg, inching higher in time, she couldn't find it in her to care.

" _Donna,"_ he warns, watching her eyes brighten with a hint of mischief and purpose.

Before her foot can meet the apex of his thigh, they're interrupted by their waiter. She eyes Harvey with amusement, watching his subtle attempt to shift uncomfortably in his seat, accepting the waiter's suggestion of wine for the evening with a mere nod.

"You're cruel, you know that?" Harvey declares when they're left alone once again, glasses now filled with a deep red Chateau Mouton.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she quips, lifting her wine glass.

He shakes his head, lips quirking at his girlfriend's playful and _teasing_ nature. Following her gesture, he lifts his own glass of red then, "Here's to- us."

Her eyes soften at his words, swallowing back an unexpected lump, "To us," she echoes.

Their glasses meet in a soft _clink_ , eyes never leaving each other's as they take short sip.

"So, what's good here?" Donna wonders, glancing down to look at her menu.

"Hmm, I have no idea." Harvey responds, his own eyes studying the array of meals before him.

Her head shoots up then, "You mean you've never actually been here before?"

Harvey shakes his head, "I wanted to go somewhere neither of us have been to, I wanted tonight to be… _special_. Del Posto will always be our place, but I wanted to go somewhere that could mark the start of something new." He reaches out for her hand, intertwining his fingers through hers.

"You're something else, Specter, you know that?" She breathes out, trying to tamper down as much emotion in her voice as possible. She's quickly come to realize just how sweet and considerate he could be in the past week. Sure, thirteen years of friendship has already led her to that conclusion, but Harvey Specter, her friend and Harvey Specter, her _boyfriend_ were almost two different entities all together.

The hand that lay on her own starts a slow caress on the inside of her wrist, fingers gliding in a feather light touch. Donna feels her eyes closing out of her own volition then. It was something he had gotten accustomed doing after one of their rounds of lovemaking- he would curl into her, resting his head in the crook of her neck as his hand would glide down her arm, resting on her wrist.

"You okay?" He murmurs knowingly, watching her sudden shift in focus, crossing and uncrossing her legs as he continued a slow pattern on her skin.

Meeting his eyes, dilated in the soft illumination of the room, she finds herself growing hot under the intensity of his gaze.

 _Two can play that game._

Following her earlier intentions, she lifts her foot again, teasing the length of his leg in a slowed pace before resting on his thigh, smirking at his sudden labored breathing.

" _Donna,"_ he warns her again, eyes growing darker before her.

" _Harvey,"_ she counters in that low timbre she had reserved for their most private moments. In a daring move, she lets her leg drift higher, before snaking down again, repeating the gesture in a torturous pace.

"Donna, we have to… _order,_ " he nearly squeaks out when her foot lands an inch away from his growing desire.

She hums in response, repeating a pattern of letting her leg drift down before roaming dangerously close to the inside of his of thigh, "Do we?"

"Aren't you, uh, hungry?" Harvey stutters, mentally cursing himself for succumbing to her touches easily.

She leans over the table then, letting her plunging neckline come into full view. He swallows when the soft glow of the lamp illuminates her skin, a honey glaze radiating between her breasts. "For food?" Her tongue peaks out between her teeth, gliding it over her crimson lips before disappearing into her mouth again.

"Okay, we're _done_ ," Harvey announces, pulling out a couple of bills from his pocket and throwing them haphazardly on top of the table. He pushes himself off his chair, coming round to lend his date a hand. She takes it with no hesitation, eyes wide in a pleased surprise that only makes his pants feel a size or two tighter.

She tries to hide her smirk when he leads her out of the restaurant in a near rush, lip caught in between her teeth as her own arousal pools low in her stomach. She nearly squeals when he backs her up against his black Lexus, body a mere inch away from her as he breathes into her.

"You're playing with fire, you know that?"

"I like to live on the edge," she tries for a casual facade, failing when she swallows back a whine under his gaze. And she _was_ , on the edge of fully coming undone as he takes one step closer to her, one leg coming to rest between her own.

" _So do I,"_ he whispers hotly into her ear, stepping back just as quickly as he opens the passenger door for her. She gives him a half-ass glare that was ninety percent arousal, before taking a seat inside. He swerves into motion then, closing the door before rushing to the other side. He settles in front of the wheel, giving his date one last heated look before merging into traffic, speeding in the direction of his apartment.

…

Her back meets the cold metal walls of the elevator as soon as its doors close, a groan of surprise and pleasure escaping her.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He sighs against her, taking her lower lip between his teeth, tugging the flesh in a gentle pull.

"Do what?" Donna pants innocently. Her eyes close when his lips meet the exposed area of her neck, moaning when his tongue peaks out to suck on her skin. She rakes her hands over the short strands of his hair, keeping him in place.

"Wear this damn dress," he retorts, utilizing the hand that wasn't resting on her waist to reach the slit of the green material.

Her chuckles quickly turns into a moan when his hand inches higher, taking advantage of the opening of her dress to pull the silk higher until his hand comes to land on her ass, squeezing her flesh in the process.

" _Shit, Harvey,"_ she groans when the move pulls her flush against him, feeling his hardness pressing into her.

His lips make their way back to her lips and he angles her head with his left hand, deepening their kiss. A deep desire to have him pulls at her seams, she sucks his tongue with a fervent need and hitches her leg around his back, making him grind into her.

Their lips glide over one another with purpose, teeth coming out to tug and play before their tongues meet again, dueling for some kind of dominance over the other. Sucking on her lower lip, Harvey snakes his hand around, caressing the smooth skin of her thigh before inching it upwards, smirking against her lips when she shudders in response.

A calloused finger finally glides over her underwear, eliciting a low whine from her now parted lips.

" _You're wet,"_ he keens proudly, his lips meeting the curve of her mandible.

" _No shit, Sherlock,"_ she grounds out, annoyed. She mentally curses his current living arrangement, their ascent to condo taking considerably long. _He just had to live in the goddamn penthouse._

He grins against her, slanting his lips over hers again. His hand continues a slow torture, gliding his fingers over her soaked lace, matching the rhythm along with the tongue he slipped against hers.

Donna mewls into his mouth when his pace quickens, feeling herself beginning to fall under his ministrations. She uses the hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer against her still, urging him on.

The distinctive _ding_ of the elevator makes his lips part from hers, provoking a whine of protest to fall from her lips. She sends him a glare when he chuckles in response, taking her hand in his to lead her out into the hallway.

Harvey makes quick work of unlocking his door then, half distracted by her lips tugging on his earlobe. By miraculous standards, he manages to pry the door open in under a minute, pulling her inside and closing said door with her body. Her arms wind around his neck in an instant, letting her purse fall to the floor with a low thud. His hands hoists her up, making sure her slim legs are securely wrapped around him before he blindly guides them over to his bedroom, their lips remaining locked in the process.

A throaty chuckle escapes her when he accidentally bumps into his couch, nearing toppling them over. "Be careful, mister, you're carrying precious goods here."

"Trust me, I know," he breathes into her, lifting her up an inch higher, drawing out a gasp from her. Making sure they don't risk another near fall, he keeps his eyes open the rest of the way, depositing her on his bed with an opposing gentleness.

"Hey," he speaks softly as he looms over her, his hand coming up to lock a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Don't 'hey' me, you better finish what you started in that elevator unless you want me to finish it myself," she scolds him, her hands shaking as she reaches up to begin tugging on his tie, flinging it across the room when she manages to loosen the knot.

Harvey growls in response, lowering himself to her, "As tempting as that would be to watch, I'd rather have you right now."

"Then _prove it_ ," she orders, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt in the dim light of his room.

Never one to back off from a challenge, he pulls her up then, making them both stand at the foot of his bed. She makes quick work of his pants as he kicks off his shoes to the side, shuffling out of the black slacks in record time. Her hand comes to stroke him through his boxers, lips landing on his neck to suck on the skin there.

" _Fuck, Donna,"_ he groans, his eyes closing over her caresses.

" _That's the idea,"_ she reminds him.

Before she can continue her slow torture, he turns her body around in a flash, lips landing on her clavicle as his hand finds the zipper of her dress.

"You know," he begins, sucking on her pulse point while he tugs on the zipper in a slow decent, "I could barely concentrate tonight, watching you in this dress," his hand snakes inside the material, landing on her waist where the zipper comes to a rest, "I just kept picturing it on the floor."

Tilting her head to the side, she allows him better access, her eyes closing when he finally peels the material off of her, letting the emerald pool at her feet, "That was my intention," she confesses into the dark.

Harvey growls against her, turning her around to deposit her on the bed again. He stops her when she reaches down for her heels, "No, keep them on."

Her eyes darken at his words, the ache between her legs growing ten-fold. She pulls him down for a searing kiss, finally removing the dress shirt that hung loosely over him.

His lips begin a slow decent, trailing them from her neck to the valley between her breasts, tongue snaking out to tease her over the the black lace of her bra. He gently pulls on a covered nipple, tugging it between his teeth in time to hear a low hiss leave her lips.

Grinning against her, he continues a torturous path down her body, mesmerized by her silky smooth skin, quivering against his touch. When he reaches the waistband of her underwear, he comes to kneel at the foot of the bed, pausing momentarily to look up at her.

"You good?" He whispers, caressing his hands up and down her legs, taking a moment to lean forward and kiss her inner thigh.

She only nods in response, chest heaving with unbridled anticipation. A pool of desire settles low in her stomach as she watches him- the view of him nestled between her legs almost making her come undone.

Leaning forward, he presses a light kiss against her covered center, his eyes never leaving hers. A pleased smile graces his features when he sees her eyes closing, lip caught between her teeth as her back arches in ecstasy.

Taking his time, he peels off the soaked material then, lips kissing the apex of her thighs, taking turns to pay attention to each one, never venturing to where she needs him the most.

" _Harvey,"_ she drawls out his name in a pleading whine, her hands bunching the silk sheets below her.

"Yes?" He croons, sucking on her hip, right over her birth mark.

" _I hate you,"_ she breathes out, hooded eyes falling on his own smug ones.

"No you don't," he chuckles, kissing her an inch closer to her center.

"Shut up and put your mouth to better use already, Specter." Her demand only makes his grin widen, his mouth finally landing on her.

A low shriek meets his ears, and he watches her body bending against the slow lick of his tongue against her. He carefully avoids touching her where he knows she wants him to, taking his time to taste and tease every inch of her. He hisses in surprise when her legs tighten around him, feeling the heels of her Louis Vuittons digging into his lower back, keeping him in place.

He brings his hands up to hold her down, watching as she squirms under his ministrations, copper hair splayed against his gray sheets, mouth open in a soundless moan. Detaching his lips from her, he wastes no time to slide a finger into her, groaning when he feels her contracting around him. On his slide out, he sinks two into her then, making sure to watch her face as he does so.

" _God, Harvey,"_ she groans, trying her best to grind into his hand when he stills his movements.

"Easy, Donna," he breathes against her, kissing her lower abdomen as he tries to calm her. She tries breathing through the sensations, the rapid beating of her heart dulling out the rest of her sensations for a hot second.

"That's it," he encourages, starting to pump his fingers in and out of her in time with her breathing. "This good for you?" While he knew she was never one for heavy dirty talk during sex, he had quickly come to realize that his voice was the one thing that would help push her over the edge.

Donna nods in response, her eyes screwed shut, small moans leaving her lips every time his fingers curved into her _just so._

When he feels her muscles starting to contract further, he pulls out, lips quirking at the low whine that escapes her.

" _Harvey, I swear to God…"_

By way of responding, his mouth is on her again, his tongue snaking out to the hood of her clit, running slow tiny circles around the area. He knew she was close then, by the way her moans turned into gasps and her pelvis bucked into his mouth, trying to guide him closer. He slides his fingers into her once more, rocking them slightly, curling into her as his lips wrap around her clit fully then, sucking the bundle of nerves with renewed vigor.

Her hands find their place on his head, pulling at the short strands as she lets out a strangled cry, body doubling over as her orgasm rocks through her in waves.

His fingers slow their pace, letting her ride out her euphoria. When he notices her breathing slowing down, he pulls out of her, shifting on on his knees and ignoring the pain that shoots through his joints. Harvey watches her coming down from her high for a few more seconds, his chest swelling with pride and love for this woman strewn across his bed.

"You asshole," she breathes out when she gains some semblance of reality again. Lifting himself up, he chuckles, his bare chest reverberating with the vibrations. He leans over her, hand coming up to part a few loose waves that had stuck to her forehead.

"You're welcome," he tells in that gloating voice that always makes her roll her eyes. Instead, she pulls him down for a kiss, groaning when she tastes herself on his tongue. Her hands reach over his back, landing where her heels left an indentation.

"Still glad I kept these on?"

His lips quirk at the mention of her stilettos, a weakness he won't ever deny owns him, "Hell yeah."

She shakes her head at his fetish, her own lips turning up out of her own volition. "Okay, hot shot, what else you got?" Her eyebrows raise in challenge, bringing a hand to slide under his boxers, stroking his hardness in a teasing pace.

Harvey growls in response, standing to pull the last barrier between them down his legs. He reaches over to peel off her black heels, smirking when he watches her eyes hungrily raking over his naked body. "Like what you see?"

Licking her lips in a way that only makes his eyes darken further, she motions for him to come closer again. "I'd like it more if you would hurry the hell up and fuck me already," she breathes into him, pulling his earlobe between her teeth and tugging the flesh hard enough for him to hiss out in a mixture between pain and pleasure.

His lips slant over hers in a bruising kiss, using his hands to guide her up the bed, settling over her when her head meets the pillows. He blindly reaches behind her, finally ridding her off her black laced bra. Her eyes close before his mouth lands on her, teeth pulling on her nipple before soothing her with his tongue. He follows the same routine on the other one, kneading her abandoned breast with his hand, playfully tugging on her nipple as he slides a leg between her, alleviating only some of her ever-growing ache.

Before he can think twice of finally sinking into her, she wraps her slim legs around him, flipping him over in one fell swoop.

"My turn," she announces, inching down his body with a purpose and a glint in her eyes.

" _Donna,"_

"What?" She claims innocently, wrapping her hand around his erection. The cool touch of her hand on his heated flesh makes him jerk in response, his eyes growing to slits as he glares at her.

"Don't," his warning comes out half-assed, a sigh leaving him as she begins a slow trail over him.

"Come on, let me have my fun," she pouts, the gesture only making him groan in response.

" _Later."_

"Promise?" She smirks, already moving up to settle over him.

"Yes, just-"

"Just what?" Donna breathes, watching him carefully as she takes him in her hand again, teasing her entrance with the head of his penis.

"Just- move. _Please._ "

She resigns at his plead, finally sinking down on him with a low groan.

" _Oh, God."_ Her eyes close when he's fully sheathed, biting her lip as she gets accustomed to his girth.

"'Harvey' is just fine, thank you." Her eyes narrow down at him, watching him trying to hold onto his smug look behind the resolve that threatens to slip. Deliberately holding his gaze, she begins a slow rock against him, hands planted on his chest to steady her.

Her recent orgasm did nothing to dilute her need for him, that familiar pleasure building up within her all over again as her movements begin to quicken, little sighs leaving her with each downward thrust.

"You gonna leave me to do all the work here?" She moans on a particular hard thrust.

His hands land on her waist, thumb caressing her sweat soaked skin, "I'm just enjoying the view," he confesses softly. He watches her breasts bouncing slightly with each move, the soft light from the moon outside casting her body in a silver glow. Her mouth is parted with the low sighs and gasps that escape her, and he tries not to lose it when she brings a hand up to rake her hand through her hair, riding him in a slow tortured pace.

"Harvey…" she whispers, her breathing coming out shorter and he knows she's close when she begins to clench around him, her movements over him becoming sloppy. He grabs a tighter hold on her, beckoning her to lean over him, claiming her lips when she's within reach. He begins to thrust into her then, slowly at first and then faster, repeating the pattern until she starts to quiver in his arms.

" _Fuck_ , Harvey, _harder_ ," she moans into him. She tries to keep their lips attached, but oxygen becomes too much of a necessity and she resorts to resting her forehead against his, biting her lip when she meets his heated gaze in the dark.

His hips begin to quicken at her request, thrusting up into her, meeting her own downward force.

"Come on, Donna, you can do it. _Come for me,_ " his low encouragement is enough to send her over the edge, a loud cry that sounds a lot like his name leaving her lips.

He continues to thrust into her, barely giving her enough time to come down from her high before his pace continues to quicken. She sucks on the skin of his jaw, spurring him on to meet his own bliss. Three more thrusts, and he's emptying himself into her, a slow mantra of _"Donna"_ and _"I love you"_ leaving his lips.

She collapses on top of him with a sigh as her third orgasm of the night rocks through her, her body feeling limp on top of his own hardened one.

"I think you killed me," she admits, feeling the rapid beat of his heart against his chest, matching her own.

His chuckle reverberates through her, wrapping his arms securely around her, "That makes two of us, babe."

Her head shoots up, _"Babe?"_

"What?" He shrugs, locking a strand of hair behind her ear, "You don't like it?"

Donna bites her lip in thought, "It has potential," she finally accepts.

His grin meets her own then, their teeth nearly clashing in the process.

She grimaces when they pull apart, shifting uncomfortably on top of him suddenly.

"What?" Harvey frowns, watching her look of semi-disgust.

"I'm all sticky and sweaty, I need a _shower._ "

He chuckles in response, "You know, I have a better idea," he croons, caressing her bare back as he looks up at her with playful mischief.

She narrows her eyes at him, "What the hell could be better than a shower?"

…

"Okay," Donna concedes, a girlish giggle escaping her as she settles back against him, "This _is_ better than a shower."

" _Told you,"_ he gloats, nuzzling her neck. The water sloshes around them when she reaches over to the side, picking up her glass of the white wine Harvey had poured for them earlier. He had slipped out of bed, not even bothering to put on his boxers- _much to her amusement_ ** _and_** _appreciation_ \- and ventured into his ensuite, the sound of running water finally peaking her interest enough to follow him.

" _A bath?"_ She had perplexed.

" _A_ ** _bubble_** __ _bath."_ He had corrected, a shit-eating grin on his face as he poured a decent amount of body wash into the tub. He'd scurried out of the bathroom then, scrounging through his fridge for a bottle of her favorite Riesling.

"So, you do this often?" She raises her eyebrows, turning to face him as she takes a couple of sips of her wine.

"Do what?"

"Soak in your tub, surround yourself with… _bubbles_ ," she scoops a helping of the scented suds, placing them on his chin and smoothing it out alongside his jaw.

"No," Harvey takes her own glass from her hands, smirking when she frowns.

"That's mine," she points out.

"And what's _yours_ is _mine_ ," he shrugs, handing her the glass again.

"You have your own, you know," she quirks at him.

"Sharing is caring," his signature Cheshire Cat smile sends her heart racing again and she mentally curses the effect he has on her even when she's only half annoyed with him.

"I don't like sharing," she huffs.

He leans over to press a kiss to her pouting lips, laughing when the bubbles she had placed on his jaw smears her own.

"What?" She giggles.

"Nothing, you just have," Harvey lifts his hand then, but instead of wiping away the soap, he playfully smudges her nose with a heap of the slippery substance, "-a little something." He grins.

A joyous cackle leaves her suddenly, taking in the ridiculousness of them, "Oh yeah?" Donna scoops another helping of the bubbles that surround them, placing them on his head, laughing when they slide down his hair, masking his face with it.

"You sure you want to do this?" He playfully warns her, the little she could see of his eyes through the bubbles glinting with a plan.

" _Harvey,"_ she warns, knowing the look on his face held more than amusement.

He scoops a handful of frothy water and lightly throws it in her direction. In an attempt to avoid the splash, Donna turns her head, her body moving with her in the process, and causing a third of her wine to spill into the tub.

" _Harvey!"_ She squeaks. The noise meant to come out in annoyance, but the arm that's around her reels her back in, and he places a wet kiss onto her sudsy cheek, bringing about another set of giggles from her lips. "You're _drunk_ ," she breathes out, her eyes bright when she meets his gaze again.

"Would it be too cheesy to say, _drunk on you?_ "

She scoffs, _"Yes."_

He hums in response, nodding before he attacks her neck, nuzzling the area with kisses, the bubbles still adorning his jaw tickling her skin. She squirms at his actions, her body alighting over his mere touch and kisses, heart swelling at the still foreign giddiness that bubbles up in her.

When his fingers decide to come into play and tickle her side, she nearly jumps, causing more wine to spill over.

"Okay, that's it," Donna reaches behind her, playfully slapping his cheek to gain his attention. When he ceases his movements, she leans over to deposit her wine glass on top of the small table next to the tub. Turning around in his arms, she straddles his lab, smirking when the movement causes his pupils to dilate, "You, mister, need to _behave_."

Harvey swallows back, placing his hands on her waist, "Or what?" He challenges.

She raises or eyebrows at him, "That's a pretty ballsy response considering I'm currently in a position of power right now." Donna grinds down against him for emphasis.

"You've made your point," he groans out.

"Hmm, _good_ ," she leans over, pecking his lips with a slide of her tongue against them.

"You're a tease, you know that?" He hums against her, nuzzling her nose with his own.

"How so?" She asks, eyes wide in faux innocence.

"Earlier, _for starters_ ," he begins, trailing his hand up and down her bare back, "You made a bet with yourself to see how long I'd last through dinner, didn't you?"

She bites her lip, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He growls in response, his teeth landing on her neck, nipping at the skin just below her pulse. " _Green_ , Donna, you know what seeing you in green does to me."

"So it had nothing to do with the high slit or the plunging neckline?" She quips, a gasp leaving her when he sucks on her skin.

He pulls back from her then, his eyes meeting her own, now hooded with desire. "While those _didn't help_ ," he playfully pokes her side, laughing when she jumps in response, "You could wear a goddamn garbage bag and I'd still want you," he finishes quietly.

Her hazel eyes soften at his words, a sigh escaping her as she leans forward, her fingers raking through the short strands of his hair at the nape of his neck. "You can be sickly sweet sometimes, you know that?"

His lips quirk at her words, before turning serious again, "I'm just- trying to make up for time lost, is all."

Her heart stutters against her chest, still not believing any of this was really happening, that this was now her life- taking bubble baths with Harvey Specter. Boss turned friend turned… _everything._

"We have plenty of time for that, Harvey," she brings her hand up to caress his cheek, removing some of the remaining bubbles that reside.

"Like the rest of our lives?" He surmises, a sudden shyness to him as he lightly scratches at her skin below the water.

Donna bites her lip in an attempt to tamper some of her emotions. The man really knew how to render her speechless these days. "Yeah," she finally speaks out, voice hoarse with sentiment.

He gives her a soft smile, pulling her toward him to slant his lips over hers.

"You know," she breathes into him, "I'm actually… r _eally… hungry…_ right now," she asserts between kisses.

"For me?" He grins against her, sucking on her top lip before focusing on her other one.

"No," Donna parts from him then, earning her a pout from him, "For _food_ ," she laughs.

His chest vibrates with mirth, realization hitting him. "Right, we skipped out on dinner to-"

"-have dessert?" She smirks.

"One of our better decisions as COO and managing parter," he states proudly.

She shakes her head at his antics, "Speaking of, we're going to have to set some ground rules before work on Monday."

His smile fades only slightly then, "Now?"

Donna bites her lip in thought for a moment, "No, it can wait 'till after you get me some food."

He quirks his lips, "I'll go fetch us some snacks." He plants a kiss on the corner of mouth, being careful to move slowly as to not slosh the water around them too much.

She grins when he steps out of the bathtub, his bare ass coming into full view before he wraps a towel around his mid section. He sends her a knowing grin in return before disappearing out of the bathroom.

Lifting the wine glass to her lips again, she lets herself settle further into the tub, eyes closing as the past month's events flash through her eyes. The idea of spending a day at home, relaxing with Harvey, making love to him, _taking a bubble bath with him_ , and every other moment they had shared in between had been nothing but a mere fantasy weeks ago. She had long suppressed those feelings, swept them under a rug and went on with her life trying to convince herself it wasn't something she needed or wanted…

… _until she had kissed him._ And then everything went to shit when he blamed her, they argued, she left… She had given up full hope of having any kind of future with him, any kind of happiness, for that matter. And now, while the concerns of how they were going to juggle their new status with their professional life still gnawed at her, she couldn't seem to let it reside in the forefront of her mind.

Not when her best friend was half naked in his kitchen, clattering around whilst humming a ridiculous tune to himself- just loud enough for her to hear- trying to find them midnight snacks after they missed their dinner _just because they couldn't wait to fulfill a greater need._

"…so this is really all I had, and I know it's not a lot, but it's edible, I think," his laugh makes her look up then, watching as he saunters in with a tray filled with an assortment of cheese, fruit, crackers, and some chocolate. He stops in front of the tub when he catches her steady gaze on him, a crooked smile on her lips, "What?" He wonders, amused.

Donna shakes her head, "I'm just- happy."

His whole demeanor softens then, a deeper smile setting roots on his face, "Me too, Donna. Me too."

…

 _Say my name and everything just stops, I don't want you like a best friend, only bought this dress so you could take it off_


End file.
